The Truth Revealed
by NCISbinge
Summary: A shift in their relationship prompts Ziva to share the events of Somalia with Tony. Where does it take them? Oh, and TIVA happens...


**The Truth Revealed**

 _'You keep pouring into one glass and you're never changing the straw...'_

 _-Mama Cass_

* * *

 **I'M BACK! This is my attempt at a one-shot! I got slightly carried away, so it's quite lengthy. I love reading other fanfics about Somalia and seeing other author's interpretations of it so I thought I'd try. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **It's set around season 7 a few weeks after the team return from Somalia.**

 **They may be a bit OOC, but it is fiction after all ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS...unfortunately.**

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Ziva and Tony had been getting rather close. Their teasing of each other had become even flirtier than usual and they'd been seeing each other a lot outside of work. It usually consisted of going for drinks or watching a movie, nothing too exciting. But in this time they'd spent together, they'd gotten to know each other better. Tony began to learn Ziva's favourite cocktail, the route she ran every morning, the little things she did when she thought he wasn't looking. In return, Ziva had realised when Tony's laugh became nervous, his favourite doughnut filling, how innocent he looked when she caught him off guard. Each of these things they'd began to learn about each other pulled them closer together, however, they were unaware of this shift in their relationship.

Tony looked up from his desk and across at Ziva who was writing up a report. They were the only ones in the bullpen at this point, everyone else had left to go home while they'd stayed to finish their reports.

"Hey." He spoke plainly to grab her attention.

Ziva looked up from her report with questioning eyes urging him to speak further.

"What do you say we get out of here? Watch a movie at mine maybe?" Tony offered as it was just a usual thing they would do these days.

Now, usually Ziva would insist she should finish her paperwork before going off and enjoying herself, but recently she'd found herself craving to spend time with Tony, so she didn't pass on this somewhat unexpected offer.

"Which movie?" She smiled deviously, accepting his offer.

His famous smile played an appearance on his face "You can choose." They both closed their reports, grabbed their gear and headed for the lift.

About an hour later they were settled down with pizza and beer, watching 'There's Something About Mary'.

"When I said you could choose the film, I only gave you that option because I thought you'd pick a _good_ one." He pointed his slice of pizza at her before taking a bite. She glared back in response as she took a sip of beer and placed it back on the coffee table.

"Well, I assumed we wouldn't be paying much attention..." Her eyes seductively trailed off as she grabbed a slice of pizza. At this point Tony's mind entered the depths of his fantasies that contained Ziva. He knew it was inappropriate to think of such things when said person was sitting right next to him, but he couldn't help himself. Eventually, he snapped out of it when he realised this would be one of those nights where their conversation would turn deep and the movie was just there for background noise.

"So ninja, what's the talking going to be about then?" He smiled at her as she continued eating her slice of pizza. She waited until she'd finished before she answered him. She picked up her bottle of beer and started picking at the label and staring down into her lap. He knew this was about to turn serious, so he gave her his full attention.

"Remember when you would _constantly_ ask me about Somalia?" It was a topic that Tony wouldn't drop after Ziva returned. It wasn't because he wanted her to relive that nightmare, to experience the pain she'd suffered – no, not at all. It was because he cared, and he didn't want her to bottle it up like she did with everything else. He wanted to be the shoulder she could cry on, the person she'd ring in the middle of the night to distract herself from the nightmares. But, as always she'd claimed that she was fine and pushed him away like everyone else. He was used to it at this point, but it still hurt. So now that she'd brought it up, it was time the be all of those things.

"Yeah, of course I remember. Look, when I-" She cut him off with a glare which shouted 'shut up' to him.

"I told you I would speak when I was ready, and this is the night..." She continued to pick at the beer label.

"I want to warn you that you will not like what you hear, that it will make your anger rise and will make you think differently of me.' She stated plainly. He placed his hand on her knee which caused her to look up at him.

"Ziva, I will _never_ think differently of you because of what happened in Somalia. You need to know that." She nodded, relieved by his response.

"I'm going to tell you these things, and you can't interrupt. Only when I've finished will I allow you to speak, otherwise the conversation is over." She set the rules for talking of the events of Somalia. She knew it would hurt Tony, and she'd rather get it out in one go without having to stop so Tony could express his feelings.

"During my time in Somalia, I was kept in a dirty, small cell. I was chained to a chair, unable to move or free myself. You'd think that would be bad enough, keeping someone prisoner, leaving them to think whether they'll live or die. But no, that was just the very beginning for what Saleem had planned. Whenever he would get bored, he would beat me. He would punch me, throw objects at me, hit me with things, kick me. I was his prisoner, and he was going to do whatever he wanted because he had all the control, and I had none. After a while, it became a daily thing to happen to me. I became numb. He'd knock the chair over that I was chained to while he'd beat me. I'd stare at the ceiling, crying silently and questioning why I deserved this. I thought of all the bad things I'd done in my life and wondered if this was the consequence of them. Most of that you already know." She kept her eyes glued on her beer bottle through the whole confession and planned to keep it that way.

Tony sat opposite, completely stunned by what he was hearing. Yeah, he'd known she'd been beaten and kept restricted, but hearing it from her made it all the more real. The way she explained it made him shiver. She spoke as if it was nothing. His eyes remained focused on her even though she wasn't returning the eye contact.

"Saleem had many men who would guard my cell and the rest of the camp. One evening, a guard decided to taunt me. He placed his knife on my neck, my face, anywhere he thought would get a reaction. Saleem came in and saw what he was doing and simply stated 'have your way with her if you like'. The guard obviously did not turn down this offer." Ziva stopped speaking for a moment as her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. The pain washed over her and Tony's heart broke when he realised what was happening. He remembered he wasn't allowed to speak so he simply grabbed her hand and held it, letting her know he was there for her. She squeezed his hand back and carried on.

"He raped me. Many times. Then the other guards found out and decided to take the advantage too. I know you all assumed that happened to me but now you know. At that point, I gave up. I gave up the hope that it would stop, that I'd be rescued...I was ready to die." A single tear drop rolled down her cheek and landed on his hand.

"I'm done." She stated quietly, then the tears flooded out. Tony scooted over next to her and she placed her head into his chest and let the tears consume her. DiNozzo decided this was the best chance to have his say.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry that you had to go through something so horrific, especially alone. The only reason I didn't stop asking was because of this; I didn't want you to suffer alone. I wanted to be there. I would've always listened and you know I'll never, _ever_ judge you for what happened. You're my ninja. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, craziest woman I've ever met and nothing's going to change that view. What happened in Somalia wasn't your fault, and none of the team ever thought that or do now. When you first disappeared, we thought you just didn't want to be part of the team anymore. It sucked but we tried to understand. But when you didn't even contact us, that's when we knew something wasn't right. We worked around the clock to try and figure out what had happened. None of us gave up at any point because we knew you'd do the same for us. We love you, Ziva. You're part of the messed up family we have. I'm so proud of how brave you were and how brave you've been tonight to tell me this. And when I said I couldn't live without you, I meant it." He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now he'd said what he had to.

She looked up from his chest, staring at him with bloodshot eyes and placed her lips on his. A few moments were spent in the glory of this simple yet meaningful action. Ziva broke the kiss, slightly breathless, and looked at DiNozzo. He stared back at her, speechless, then grabbed her face and kissed her back. Ziva was fully accepting of this kiss but slightly shocked that he'd returned it.

The next few moments were spent exploring the unknown of each others lips. Sure, they'd kissed before but this was different. This was all the sexual tension that had built up over time, not to mention the desire for more from their previous kisses.

In Tony's mind, he realised it probably wasn't the best idea to carry on with this. Ziva had just poured her heart out to him about a sensitive subject and was extremely vulnerable, but here he was glued to her lips, unable to stop himself. He couldn't stop because this is what he'd wanted for so long, and clearly she felt the same. At least he hoped she did and this wasn't just her emotions going crazy.

DiNozzo decided to take things a step further and placed his left hand on her thigh. Surprisingly she didn't disagree with the choice he'd just made. Ziva was glad she'd kissed him. Now might not have been the best time for this to happen but it was now or never for her. Talking about Somalia had made her realise how much she'd thought of Tony when she was tied to that chair. It was this that spurred her to kiss him, because then he'd have some idea of how she felt towards him. She put her mind back to Somalia and realised that if something like that were to happen now, she'd regret not taking this chance – and that was not something she could live with if anything should happen.

Tony leaned forward which caused Ziva to lie back against the couch. Their lips continued to be adventured by each other as Tony wrapped one of Ziva's legs around his waist. Their kissing started to speed up and become more intense. Suddenly Ziva tensed up and pushed Tony away. He complied with her actions and leant back, looking like a deer in headlights after what had just happened. However, he was quick to apologise for getting carried away.

"Ziva, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. I should've stopped." Tony tried to desperately explain to her.

"It's fine, don't worry." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Please don't shut me out, Ziva. I didn't mean to remind you of what they did."

"I'm feeling tired, I should head home." Ziva explained as she stood up to leave. Tony lightly grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you can stay. Take my bed, I'll have the couch. It's the least I can do to make it up to you." Tony stared into her eyes sincerely.

She knew he didn't mean to explore that boundary, but it came as such a shock. Straight away, it took her back to Somalia. She knew Tony would never intend to do anything bad to her, it was just a reaction she couldn't control. She looked him in the eye briefly then kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear and proceeded to his room to go to sleep.

DiNozzo grabbed the blanket of the back of the couch and laid it down. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Muttering angrily to himself, he grabbed a glass and filled it.

"Nice one, DiNozzo. She finally opens up and you go and take her back to the place in her mind where it happened. Great job at being there for her." He walked back to the couch, stripped down to his boxers and got under the blanket.

* * *

Tony suddenly awoke, rubbing his eyes instantly. At first, he hadn't realised where he was but then everything caught up with him and he began to remember the night before. He peeled the blanket off himself and headed to see if Ziva was still asleep. Quietly opening the door slightly, he peered around to find Ziva sprawled out in bed, still fast asleep. DiNozzo thought this was a great opportunity to give her something nice to wake up to before they went to work.

Sleepily he walked to the bathroom and got showered, brushed his teeth and sorted out his hair. Tony didn't want to risk the chance of waking Ziva up by getting clothes, so he just threw on what he was wearing yesterday. He grabbed his keys and headed to get breakfast.

After a short drive, he arrived at a café that was a regular for the Navy Yard workers. It was only 0530 at this point so it was fairly empty. The shop was a regular for the workers because it always opened at 0400 to ensure customers would be able to get breakfast before their shift started. Tony headed into the café and went to place his order.

"Hey DiNozzo, what can I get for you at this early hour?" Harry asked. Harry had been working at the café since it opened and knew all of his customers very well.

"Hey Harry, can I get a large tea, a large coffee and two croissants please?" Tony placed his order, barely able to keep his eyes open. Last night turned into an unexpected late night.

"Sure thing!" Harry headed over to sort out the drinks order first.

"How you doing anyway?" DiNozzo questioned leaning against the counter, trying to stay awake.

"I'm good, Tony. Thanks for asking pal. How about you? Pretty early for you, isn't it?" Harry continued to sort the drinks out.

"No problem. I'm alright thanks. Yeah I guess it is. Bit of a shock isn't it?" DiNozzo chuckled.

"I suppose it is." Harry winked while he placed the lids on the drink then put them on the counter. He proceeded to pick out two of his best croissants. Harry placed them in a paper bag and put them on the counter next to the drinks.

"Fresh out the oven this morning, you can't beat that on an early start. That'll be $5.70, please."

"Of course, let's hope it keeps me going until lunch. Here you go." Tony handed the money to Harry and waited for his change. He placed the drinks in a cup holder and picked up the paper bag filled with fresh pastries.

"And that's $4.30 change, have a good day Tony. Keep catching those bad guys!" Harry waved DiNozzo out.

"Thanks! And will do! You too, see you soon." Tony headed out the door and back to his apartment. About 20 minutes later, Tony entered his apartment and placed everything on the counter in the kitchen. He looked at the clock to see how long they had for breakfast. It was currently 0600, so he decided to attempt to wake Ziva up. However, before he did he placed two plates on the table, accompanied by some orange juice and the things he'd bought from the café. Reluctantly he headed into his room and over to his bed.

"Hey, Ziva. It's time to wake up." He placed a hand on her shoulder and rocked her slightly. To no surprise she simply rolled over and continued to sleep.

"I got us breakfast, Ziva." He tried nudging her again. Eventually her eyes opened and a yawn escaped her mouth. She leaned up on her elbows.

"Good morning, Tony." She smiled at him.

"Morning. Did you hear what I said about breakfast?" Tony questioned with a smile.

"You got breakfast for us?" Ziva was surprised Tony was even awake at this time as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake you earlier so I need to get changed. Feel free to go ahead and start without me, it's on the table." He headed over to his wardrobe and picked out his black suit, a crisp white shirt, and a black tie. Ziva didn't answer but headed into the kitchen after placing her cargo pants back on. Tony had his back turned towards her at this point.

Very soon after, DiNozzo entered the kitchen to see Ziva sat at the table sipping her tea. Tony joined her at the table and they ate while chatting. It soon turned 0630, so Ziva decided to get ready so they could head into work.

Their day was fairly uneventful. They finished writing up reports while Tony had teased McGee and got head slapped for it. Abby had crushed them all with her famous hugs and everyone had generally had a fairly relaxed day. However, Tony had been a lot more caring towards Ziva, asking her if she needed anything whenever he got up or unexpectedly complimenting her.

Over the next few days, Tony and Ziva hadn't seen each other out of work, but they'd had many night time phone calls covering a range of topics from their favourite memories to their future plans. Their relationship continued to shift even further without either of them realising.

Ziva was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and answered without looking who it was because she knew it would be Tony.

"What an unexpected phone call..." Ziva joked and Tony laughed in response.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I am good thank you, how are you?" Ziva replied cheerily.

"Not too bad thanks. You sound rather happy." Tony wasn't complaining but it came as shock to hear her so happy.

"That's because I _am_ happy, is there a problem with that?" Ziva teased, knowing he didn't mean anything by it.

"Of course not. It's a great thing!" Ziva paused for a moment before answering.

"Tony?" She questioned curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come round?" The question had been asked and all that was needed was an answer now.

"Sure, I'll be there soon." The fact he answered without hesitation made Ziva smile.

"See you soon." And with that, she hung up.

Ziva returned to the kitchen to pick up her wine glass then headed over to the couch to read her book until Tony arrived. A few chapters later, there was a knock at her door. She closed her book and opened the door to see a smiling DiNozzo with a bottle of prosecco in his hand.

"Good evening madam, may I join you?" Tony tried to be silly which made Ziva giggle.

"Of course, come on in." She moved to the side so Tony could enter then closed the door behind him. He walked over to the couch, taking off his coat and sitting down.

"I bought us something to drink but I see you already have wine." DiNozzo pointed to the glass on the table. Ziva picked up her glass and downed it in one go, there wasn't much left anyway.

"Well, now I don't." She winked at him as he smiled at her. "Would you like a glass?"

"Yeah sure." Ziva headed to the kitchen to retrieve a glass as Tony popped the cork and poured some into her glass. He gave himself a little prep talk while he waited for Ziva to return.

"Right, don't mess up like last time. There's no need to get carried away." Just as he'd finished reprimanding himself, Ziva returned with a glass and placed it on the table. Tony poured some into his glass and picked it up.

"Cheers!" They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"So, any particular reason you invited me round?" DiNozzo leaned back into the couch as he waited for a reply.

"Do I need a reason?" She smiled deviously.

"Maybe..." They both knew he didn't mean it, but Ziva took it as an opening.

"Well here's a reason." She stated as she leaned in, palming his face and kissing him affectionately. As their kiss turned deeper, Ziva leaned against Tony causing him to lie with his head on the armrest. She sat on his lap, with her legs either side, not breaking the kiss at all. He placed his hands on her hips which elicited a moan from her. The longer they kissed, the more intense it became. Ziva began to teasingly grind against Tony's crotch which caused him to push her hips down for an even better feeling. Unexpectedly, she broke the kiss and took her t-shirt off. Tony's mouth widened when he saw her perfect olive skin. Unfortunately, Tony managed to catch a glimpse of the scars that had been caused in Somalia, but even these didn't distort his opinion of how gorgeous of a body she had.

Ziva grinned cheekily at him as she seductively unbuttoned his shirt and threw it over the other side of the room and continued kissing him. _When I said don't get carried away, I didn't necessarily picture this happening.._

DiNozzo couldn't control his hands from roaming over her beautiful skin. Each touch never felt like enough and left him wanting more. His hands slowly worked their way towards the hem of her pyjama bottoms. His fingers were still for a moment as he built up the courage to slightly pull them down. They were completely lost in each others lips, constantly speeding up but adding more passion to it. Ziva started to undo the belt Tony was wearing when she heard her phone ring. They both froze as they were brought out of the separate worlds they'd found themselves in. They sighed simultaneously.

"I should get that in case it's Gibbs." Ziva got up reluctantly.

"Yeah sure." Tony answered in frustration.

"Hello Abby."

"Ziva! You alright?"

"Yes, I'm good thank you. How are you?"

Tony rolled his eyes at this pointless conversation. He wondered whether there was any point to it because he had better things to be doing at this moment in time.

"I'm good thanks. I was just wondering if you want to come out for a drink with McGee and me? I tried to invite Tony but he's not picking up." Ziva glanced over at Tony who waved at her causing a smile to form on her lips.

"Thank you for the invite but I think I'll pass. I hope you have a good time."

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you change your mind. I'll do a few shots in honour of you." She chuckled.

"Thanks Abby, see you soon."

"Enjoy your night, Ziva. Bye!" The phone call was short and sweet but it didn't change the fact that it had ruined what Tony and Ziva had going on. Ziva placed her phone back on the counter and sat next to Tony. Silence fell in the room as they both sat topless and wondered how just had happened.

"Can I ask something?" Ziva finally broke the silence.

"Of course."

"Would we have gone all the way?" Ziva stated plainly, even though physical activities were something Ziva was still learning to deal with.

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't have stopped unless you wanted me to..." Once again, silence fell in the room as they both digested that piece of information. Ziva felt as if she didn't know what to say so she remained silent. Tony took this as his cue to leave.

"I'm going to head back to mine." He revealed his plans as he grabbed his shirt off the floor, placing it on his body and buttoning it up.

"Alright, see you at work." Ziva watched as Tony let himself out. She trusted Tony with her life and she knew he wouldn't do anything with her that she wouldn't want. But just the thought that tonight they could have gone all the way had left her feeling strange. Ever since Somalia, she'd kept her body to herself. She wouldn't allow the scars to be shown or for her body to be taken for granted. Even though this was different with Tony, she still felt scared at the thought of sex. She trusted him though, and that was the most important thing. She knew if anything happened and she didn't like it, he would stop instantly.

* * *

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here?" DiNozzo voiced as he walked down the stairs into Gibbs' basement where he was sanding his boat.

"Something I should know, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he continued to work on his boat.

"No Boss, why?" Tony's immediate reply mixed with the tone of his voice gave Gibbs his answer.

"What do you want, Tony?" Gibbs wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I was wondering if Ziva and me could leave slightly earlier on Friday?" Tony had planned to take Ziva out of town to an extravagant hotel to try and help clear her head. Oh, and finish what they had started at her apartment – of course.

"Sure." Gibbs answered plainly, shocking Tony. DiNozzo had planned a whole explanation for Gibbs when he asked where he and Ziva were going and why. So, it came as a shock when Gibbs gave permission without a question at all.

"What?! Really?" Tony was in complete shock that he hadn't' been interrogated over his intentions. _Maybe he hasn't worked out what's going on between Ziva and me..._

"You upset her or hurt her in any way, and you'll have me to answer to. Got it?"

"Uhhh, of course." _I take it back, he does know. Of course he knows, it's Gibbs._

* * *

It was 4pm on a Friday afternoon, the team had continued to have a relaxed week. There had been no case, so paperwork had been the main activity of the office.

"Go home everyone, no need to be here." Gibbs ordered. Tony looked over to Ziva and smiled. Last night he'd told her to pack her bags for a weekend without any explanation. Surprisingly, she'd complied and asked no questions. So when Gibbs gave the go ahead, they grabbed their gear and headed for the lift, accompanied by McGee. A few seconds after they arrived in the parking lot.

"See you guys on Monday." McGee waved as he walked to his car.

"Have a good weekend, McGee." Ziva replied with a smile.

"Seeya, McGeek." Tony teased in an older brother kind of way –as always.

"Ready?" He looked to Ziva who was standing next to him.

"I suppose so." She answered nonchalantly and walked to Tony's car.

"Suppose so? Oh, the enthusiasm is shocking." Tony mocked playfully.

"Well, I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction in saying I'm excited." She winked as he unlocked the car and they both got in.

One hour later, they arrived at an amazingly architecturally detailed hotel. They pulled onto a gravel drive way which led to a huge door with columns either side, wrapped in wild ivy. The hotel was beautiful, and it took Ziva's breath away. Tony smiled as he handed his car keys to valet boy standing outside the hotel. DiNozzo grabbed their luggage and opened the door of the car for Ziva to get out.

"Why thank you." She smiled gratefully and walked on into the hotel lobby. DiNozzo followed her in and walked over to the main desk.

"Good evening, sir. How can I help you?" The desk clerk asked politely with a smile on her lips.

"Suite reservation for Anthony DiNozzo, please?"

"Of course, sir. Here are your room cards. You're on the eight floor in room 8168." The receptionist handed DiNozzo the key cards.

"Thank you." He gave his famous grin and headed over to the lifts with Ziva. They pressed the button for the lift and waited a few seconds until it arrived. They both got in.

"This place is beautiful, Tony."

"Ehh, it's ok." Tony joked. He'd picked this place solely on how it looked. The place was absolutely breath-taking.

The elevator dinged and they made their way to their suite. Tony placed the key card in the door and was amazed at the room. It was practically a palace. The bathroom was on the right when you entered the room. There was a walk-in shower and a hot tub bath, along with two marble sinks. Straight ahead was the living room/dining area. A grey couch was facing a giant plasma screen TV. Over the way from the sofa was an oak dinner table with a vase of fresh flowers in the middle. Next to it was a small kitchen. The room next to the kitchen was the bedroom. A wall length window looked out onto the drive way of the hotel and the city lights could be seen in the distance. In the middle of the room was a king-size bed with a TV in the bottom.

"Wow..." They both stated simultaneously.

"I'm speechless." Ziva said, still in awe of this hotel.

"That makes a change." Tony teased which got him a punch in the arm in return. Ziva turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for this surprise! It is wonderful!" She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"You're welcome. You deserved something good, so I thought why not." They spent a few moments simply gazing into each others eyes.

"Now, I think we should finish what we started the other night, don't you?" Tony asked in with playful tone. Ziva merely kissed him in response...

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it! Please leave a review! I really appreciate them and they make me super happy! You're all fabulous! THANK YOU!**

 **Also, the sequel to 'An Unexpected Visit' will be coming kinda soon! I promise!**


End file.
